Big Red Monkey Mouth
by roxan1930
Summary: Sparx just can't understand how full fletched robots can have feelings and so ends up seriously hurting both Jinmay and Antauri who ARE full fletched robots


**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG**

**Big Red Monkey Mouth**

The whole team including Jinmay was gathered in the main room of the robot.

They had just saved the city again and this time from some robot that had created a mind of its own.

The whole team understood and excepted that it had happened except Sparx.

"Would you guys just quite it?!" the red monkey shouted.

Gibson countered with "Sparx, you know as well as the rest of us that that robot didn't have any kind of connections attacked that allowed someone to control it from a distance which means…"

"That it went loco in the coco on its own!" Otto finished for the scientist.

"Well, that's not _exactly_ how I would have put it but thank you, Otto." Gibson awkwardly thanked his friend who grinned in reply.

"Oh come on! It's a _robot_!" Sparx shouted, not noticing Jinmay tense up.

"A robot is a robot! Robots don't have feelings, they can't think, they're nothing but empty pieces of metal!" he ranted.

That was when Jinmay had _had _it and punched the red monkey in the face as hard as she could.

Gasps could be heard all around but she didn't care.

Before she knew it tears were rushing down her face as she glared at where the red monkey lay, obviously not understanding what he had done wrong.

Without a word she turned around and stormed off, leaving through Chiro's tube.

"Jinmay!" Chiro tried to stop her but he was too late.

When she was gone he did the same as the others did and turned around and glared at the red monkey.

"What?" the red idiot asked.

That resulted in him getting smacked again, this time by Nova.

"You big red monkey mouth is what happened!" the female monkey shouted.

"Wadda ya mean?" he asked, _still_ not getting it.

"You really hurt her Sparx." Gibson scolded.

"Meany!" Otto pouted.

Sparx groaned and turned to Chiro, hoping to get some back-up but he got none.

"Sparx, go apologize right now." the boy ordered.

"That's an order!" he added when Sparx opened his mouth to protest.

Rolling his eyes he stood up and made his way towards the tubes when he was suddenly lifted from the ground.

"Chiro, I believe it would be better if I would be the one that went to talk with her." the silver monkey spoke up as he stepped to the front of the room.

"Why you?" Nova asked.

"I think it would help if it's going to be a talk from _robot_ to _robot_." Antauri answered and only then did Sparx finally understand what he did wrong.

He had called robots empty pieces of metal and both Antauri and Jinmay _were_ complete robots.

"I think you're right, Antauri. Go ahead." Chiro agreed but before the silver monkey left both he and Chiro turned around and stared at Sparx.

His eyes widened at the looks they gave him.

Just like Jinmay Antauri was hurt and it showed through his eyes.

But he also had something else in his eyes and Chiro had that thing too.

They weren't angry.

They were disappointed in him.

That broke Sparx's heart.

He would much rather have them angry at him then disappointed.

He may not really show it but he respected those two more than anybody in the whole universe.

With a sigh Antauri turned around and left, taking after Jinmay.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Nova said, grabbing Gibson and Otto's hands and pulling them along with her.

Chiro merely shook his head before also leaving.

Sparx just stood there for a few moments before making his way towards the roof.

What he found there broke his heart even further.

It was raining outside and at the edge of the robot his two friends were sitting, Jinmay crying as Antauri hugged her and tried to calm her down despite he also had tears running down his face.

Sparx sighed as she slid down against the wall.

He listened to them for a while before picking himself up and leaving, knowing he probably only end up hurting them more by trying to talk it right for himself while only ten minutes ago he didn't even get what he did wrong.

He had hurt two really good friends of his by pounding what they are into the ground and further.

All with his big red monkey mouth.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
